


Salad

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Food, Food Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier tries this weird new food and decides to talk about it.Oneshot/drabble





	Salad

"I just tried 'sal-ad' for the first time. It's pretty good," Richie Tozier said. "Could use some salt though."

"Richie." Stan interrupted him with an actual look of mild concern on his face. "Why are you just eating a plain bowl of leaves?"

"8/10 would try again," Richie continued.

"Richie stop." Eddie frowned. "You're gonna make yourself sick!"

"Tune in next week where I'll try the star-shaped 'sal-ad'." Richie finished. 

"Oh my god..."

"Richie why are you talking to a wall there is no one else here!"

 


End file.
